Earthen Disaster
"A powerful earthquake runs through 's depths" ''~Message appears when triggered after defeating The Sharpener. The '''Earthen Disaster '''is a War Mode Post-Sharpener event that is triggered by defeating The Sharpener or by using Earthtic Tablet. Like the Lunar Events, This event is harder, and more challenging. The Earthen Disaster adds up to 12 enemies and 5 bosses (6 if you count the Earth Lord). This event is set into 5 waves, with 5 challenges, and has special loot. A boss is spawned if every 300 / enemies are defeated. A wave is completed when that boss is defeated. Enemies of this event don't drop any coins at all. The final miniboss of the event is Treasure Guardian. When the Treasure Guardian is defeated, The Earthen Disaster is entirely completed and Earth Lord will spawn in 30 in-game seconds. When Earth Lord is defeated, the entire event is buffed, and all enemies have their HP's buffed. They are also a bit more insane. There will also be some Post-Earth Lord additional loot in that event. 'Waves' * Wave 1: Sunfire Nuclear * Wave 2: Earthly Craze * Wave 3: Vortex Destruction * Wave 4: Water Legion * Wave 5: Final Geology 'Enemies and Bosses' 'Sunfire Nuclear' * Nuclear Elemental * Sunfire Charger * Destruction Fireball * Catastrophic Spirit * Fiery Gnat * Nuclear Robot * Maniacal Fireball (boss) 'Earthly Craze' * Nebula Elemental * Rose Cropper * Earth Planter * Grassland Beast * Tectonic Gnat * Earth Robot * Massive Boulder (boss) 'Vortex Destruction' * Wind Elemental * Eye of the Vortex * Tornadic Guardian * Lazy Vortex Wind * Tornadic Gnat * Wind Robot * Tornado King (boss) 'Water Legion' * Sea Elemental * Possessed Shark * Legion of the Seas * Water Wisp * Coralled Gnat * Water Wasp * Water Robot (Post-Earth Lord) * Angler's Revenge (boss) '''Final Geology' * Involving Era * Amalgamate Devourer * Tectonic Zombie * Blight Beast * T-17 KG Robot * Terrestrial Geological Gnat * Disastrous Gnat * Rocky Elemental * Ogio Vortex (Post-Earth Lord) * Treasure Guardian (boss) * Earth Lord (final boss) 'Loot' * Fiery Arkhalis * Earth Keeper * Wind Wrath * Sharknado * Grassy Vileshard * Disastrous Pitchforks * Disastrous Fragments * Multiverse Rage * Cosmic T (Post-Earth Lord) * Rocky Shovel (Post-Earth Lord) * Power of the Earth (Post-Earth Lord) 'Event Progression' * Wave 1: Sunfire Nuclear Maniacal Fireball --> Wave 2: Earthly Craze Massive Boulder --> Wave 3: Vortex Destruction Tornado King --> Wave 4: Water Legion Angler's Revenge --> Wave 5: Final Geology Treasure Guardian --> Earth Lord Diary Entry ”What was that about? The planet started an earthquake and lots of unnatural monsters appear? What was the waves theme‘d around? Sunfire? Earth? I donno.” Trivia * The Earthen Disaster is supposed to be a super event because of the number of enemies, minibosses' HP, and stuff. Credits * Credit for the article goes to DiagnosticLord. Category:Events Category:War Mode Events Category:War Mode Category:Community Ideas